


King Of The Castle

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Animal Instincts, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale In Crowley's Clothes (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Complete, Consensual Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Throne (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Feeding, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, No Humiliation/Degrading, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Ownership, Pillow Princess Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Restraints, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Self-Indulgent, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smitten Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: When Crowley comes home to find Aziraphale reading in his Throne, the demon can't help the sharp spike of desire that pools in his stomach at the sight. Taking matters into his own hands, Crowley shows his submissive just who's actually in-charge around there.(It's Aziraphale, of course. It's always Aziraphale, but Crowley has enough of an imagination for the both of them ten times over.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 536





	King Of The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this is what I've been spending my time writing when I should be studying for finals this week. OOPS. I hope you guys enjoy this wonderful filth and please let me know what you think, comments motivate me to write like nothing else! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

“Angel, I got some roast for dinner—“

Crowley grins, walking into his flat with a pep in his step. After spending a long day attending to some last minute issues in Hell (his boss didn’t understand the meaning of “retirement” apparently), the demon is more than happy to come home to his husband, excited to share a meal and a movie with the angel.

He nearly drops the grocery bag he’s carrying at the sight that greets him, however.

Aziraphale, his reading glasses perched on his nose and an open book in his lap, is _laying_ across Crowley’s throne, his legs off to the side. It’s a pose, in all of the thousands of years Crowley had known the angel, he has never seen him do and it makes Crowley’s breath catch in his throat.

Aziraphale hadn't noticed him yet, apparently hadn’t heard him arrive, his attention on the book in his hands. Crowley watches, his pants becoming increasingly tighter, as his mate licks his lips, his plush, soft mouth moving along with the words on the page.

Creeping closer, Crowley squints behind his sunglasses, leaning down to carefully set the bag, still clutched in a white knuckled grip, down on the floor near his feet.

He rounds the side of the chair, near where Aziraphale’s head is resting against the arm. Some of his husband’s white curls are sticking up slightly in the back and Crowley smiles at the sight, resisting the urge to reach over and smooth his fingers through the soft locks.

He freezes completely, however, when he can finally fully see what his mate is wearing.

Or _not_ wearing, to be more precise.

One of Crowley’s old black t-shirts, the neck stretched from years of use, barely covers up the angel’s thighs as Aziraphale shifts on the throne. The fabric rises enough that, after leaning forward with a nearly silent growl, Crowley can see the band of his husband’s red panties that they had picked out a few nights ago peeking out from under the dark shirt.

It’s almost enough for Crowley to cum in his pants right then and there.

Instead, the demon smirks, willing his arousal to subside, at least for the moment. He moves a little closer, flashing his gleaming fangs as he leans forward until he is right above his submissive. Taking a second to admire the view of Aziraphale’s bare legs, Crowley hisses.

“Enjoying the book, ssssweetheart?” 

Aziraphale, for his part, jumps in surprise with a yelp, his book nearly falling out of his lap as the blonde glances around. Finally, wide blue eyes land on Crowley and the demon grins, watching intensely as his mate swallows.

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale gasps, a hand coming up to rest against his heaving chest. “You startled me. I didn’t expect you to be home so early.” 

“Yessss, I can see that, dove.” Crowley says with a pointed glance up and down the angel’s exposed thighs, laughing gently when Aziraphale goes bright red. “What caused this?”

“Oh, well, I, uh—“ Aziraphale tugs at the collar of Crowley’s shirt, exposing more of his pale neck and the demon has to bite his lip to hold back a groan. ”—I missed you, darling.” 

Crowley softens, reaching down to gently cup the side of his husband’s face, feeling Aziraphale lean into the touch with a sigh. Rubbing his thumb across Aziraphale’s soft cheek, Crowley smiles lovingly down at his angel.

“I missed you too, baby.” 

Suddenly, his grin grows sharper, more wicked with sharpened teeth and Crowley can both smell and feel his mate’s arousal spike from the action. The Dominant feels his own stomach grow warm in response, cock twitching in his tight jeans.

Aziraphale visibly shivers, goosebumps rising along his exposed arms. Carefully, he leans down and sets his book near the leg of the chair, making sure that his marker is in place before rising back up. Crowley watches the muscles in his mate’s back and thighs flex from the action with a hungry gaze, his mouth watering at the thought of finally sinking his fangs into the soft skin.

Aziraphale wiggles once, a quick jerk of his hips that has Crowley growling, before slumping against the side of the throne once more. 

Sparkling blue eyes peak at him from behind the dated circular frames still perched on the blonde’s button nose and Crowley hisses in pleasure at the sight. The hiss turns into a growling chuckle, however, when Aziraphale ducks his head.

“None of that.” Crowley orders, reaching out and gently tilting his mate’s chin up with a finger, waiting until Aziraphale makes eye contact with him once more. “You aren’t allowed to act all modest when I come home to find you laying across _my_ throne in nothing but a shirt and panties, angel.”

Aziraphale’s blush becomes even deeper at that. He doesn’t break eye contact with his mate, however, and Crowley watches as his pupils dilate further in desire.

“I-I can move.” Aziraphale breathes, leaning into the touch as Crowley tightens his grip a little. “If you want?”

“Oh, no, no, darling.” Licking his lips, the demon carefully releases his mate, ignoring Aziraphale’s small whine at the loss. “I want you to ssstay right there.”

Waiting for a second for his husband to give a nod of obedience, the red-head circles around the back of his chair. He goes slow, savoring the taste of his mate’s scent wafting in the air as Aziraphale shifts on the seat. Finally, Crowley comes around the other side, rubbing one hand softly down Zira’s calf as he stops. The blonde jerks at the light touch, leaning up in his seat and whimpers.

“Safeword?” Crowley asks, gaze serious even as he scratches lightly at the pale skin.

“E-Eden. Oh, Sir, please—“ Aziraphale whines. “ _Crowley._ ”

“Good. Good, shh.” Crowley snaps his fingers, his clothes disappearing with a whoosh. “Just relax, love.”

The demon watches as his mate’s eyes widen behind the glasses still on his nose, watches as the angel licks his lips, his tongue darting out for a split second before disappearing back into his warm, wet mouth. His blue eyes, glazed with desire, dart to glance down at Crowley’s visibly leaking cock and suddenly Crowley can’t take it anymore. Leaning forward so that he’s just inches away from his husband’s warm skin, Crowley presses his lips against Aziraphale’s, swallowing down the blonde’s answering groan. He saviors the feeling of Aziraphale arching up against him.

“Oh, please.” Aziraphale gasps out when they finally separate, tilting his head to the side and allowing Crowley to press hot, open-mouth kisses along his jawline. “Please, Crowley, please, I need—ah— _Sir—_ “

“I know what you need, my love.” Crowley growls, reaching up to quickly slide his own sunglasses and Aziraphale’s reading glasses off, Aziraphale crinkling his adorable nose. “Shh, I’m gonna give it to you, but you have to be a good boy, okay?”

Whimpering, Aziraphale can only nod. With a pleased hiss, Crowley quickly disposes both pairs of glasses to the floor, out of reach of their feet. He then continues his kissing and licking, swiping his now forked tongue in a circular pattern against his mate’s pulse point, feeling the blood jumping as Aziraphale arches into the touch. With a smirk, his teeth suddenly nip at the soft flesh, enlightening a pleased, surprised moan from Aziraphale. Crowley growls in response, struggling for a split second to not thrust against the arm of his throne.

Instead, the demon pulls back with one final swipe of his tongue.

“Now,” He rasps in his Dominant voice, watching as Aziraphale shivers at the sound, head tilting to expose more of his pale neck in a show of submission. Crowley gives a pleased growl at the sight, reaching with one hand to grip his whimpering husband’s waist, his other grabbing the blonde’s right leg and slowly trailing upwards past his knee. “You are going to raise those beautiful arms of yours, ssssweetheart, and I am going to slip my shirt from around your gorgeous stomach, so that I can-can tasssste every single part of you.”

“Yes, y-yes, Sir—“

Waiting until Aziraphale does as he’s told, Crowley gently lifts his black shirt from his angel’s heaving chest, pressing featherlight kisses against every inch of creamy skin as its unveiled. Aziraphale just keens, legs knocking against Crowley’s hips as the demon scoots closer, wiggling more firmly in-between Aziraphale’s thighs. His mate is arching upwards, cock straining against the bright red fabric of his panties and Crowley purposefully shifts away from it, tutting under his breath.

“Now, that’s not how we behave, is it, dove?”

Aziraphale shakes his head, golden curls flying, visibly attempting to get his movements under control. “No, Sir. I’ll be-be good, swear it— _ahh_ \---“

Crowley coos, sliding his hands up his mate’s soft chest, pausing for a second to pinch one of his sensitive nipples, watching as Aziraphale’s delicate throat bobs when he swallows down another whine. “You’re so good for me, baby. So wonderful and amazing, always good, my Aziraphale. I want to see how good you can be though, does that ssssound okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” Aziraphale jerks closer, wiggling a bit and Crowley has to bite back a moan at the sight.

“I want you to be still.” Crowley commands instead, pressing on his mate’s waist with a bit more force and feeling Aziraphale settle further into the seat. “No doing those wonderful little wiggles of yours, angel. No squirming, no jerking around. No cumming. You aren’t allowed to touch me or yourself until I’ve cum _and_ I give you the okay, alright?”

Aziraphale sobs in desperation, but nods his consent after a second, body going perfectly still under Crowley’s as the demon sits back. He allows his husband a moment to orientate himself again, cock throbbing from where it’s pressed against the arm of the throne. Then blue eyes, closed in concentration, snap open and Aziraphale meets his Dominant’s own heated gaze with a small nod.

“Color?” Crowley always asks, always makes sure that his submissive is comfortable and at ease, even in scenes where they have already established consent. “One more time for me, darling.”

“Green.”

“Good boy.”

And that’s all Aziraphale has as a warning before Crowley is ducking down, pulling his already soaked panties from around his straining cock and taking Azirpahale as far into his mouth as his unhinged jaw will allow.

The angel instinctively jerks a little at the sensation with a loud moan and Crowley is quick to pinch his thigh in punishment, feeling Aziraphale force himself to settle back into the seat as the demon pulls him closer. Sitting back on his haunches, long legs allowing him to sit comfortably on the carpet underneath, Crowley swirls his husband’s dick around his mouth, licking a long stripe up the underside that has the blonde sobbing.

“C-Crowley, Crowley, Sir, _ngh_ \--Please—“

Aziraphale is babbling, entire body trembling as he fights to sit still and not thrust into the warmth of Crowley’s mouth. The demon smirks a bit, the feeling of his mate’s thick, beautiful thighs against the sides of his face causing his own body to shiver, throbbing cock hitting against his stomach and smearing pre-cum across his abdomen.

He speeds up his pace, bobbing his head in a way that he knows drives his submissive wild, curling his long tongue around the base of his husband’s dick and sucking upwards, practically inhaling his mate as the angel cries and whines above him.

It’s on the second deep lick that the red-head finally notices the other Effort his husband seemed to make for this occasion.

“Would you look at that?” Crowley says once he pulls back, giving one last kitten lick to Aziraphale’s still jerking dick that has the blonde breathlessly groaning. “You really are a good boy, baby. Such a fantastic, wonderful, perfect mate you are. Yesssss, jussst beautiful.”

Because, glistening in front of his nose, just behind where Aziraphale’s cock is slowly leaking, is a delicious looking pussy.

“Wha—“ Aziraphale starts to ask, head lifting up from where he had thrown it back against the arm of the chair. “Sir?”

“No moving.”

Aziraphale stills, feeling Crowley’s warm breath ghost over his soaked folds, his dick now the least of his worries and he suddenly understands. Cheeks flushing a deep pink, the angel fights the urge to hide his face in his hands, instead keeping his gaze on the ceiling overhead as his husband lets out a small, hissing laugh.

“Look at me.” Crowley commands, tone filled with adoration and a bit of mirth. “Aziraphale, dove, look at me.”

Aziraphale whines, face reddening even more as he meets his Dom’s intense yellow eyes. “C-Crowley?”

“This is the hottest thing—“ Crowley growls. “—that I have ever seen in my entire bloody life, ssssweetheart.”

Aziraphale doesn’t have a chance to respond, however, because Crowley’s tongue, still soaking with the juices from his dick, is thrusting deep into his cunt. It forks, pushing at the walls as Aziraphale tenses, a loud moan dragging through his throat as he fights with everything in him to stay still.

Crowley finds Aziraphale’s G-Spot pretty quickly, the small bundle of nerves causing the blonde to let out a shriek so loud that the demon’s ears ring. Still though, Aziraphale is non-moving above him and Crowley almost can’t fight his pleased rumble from filling his chest. Gathering his mate’s soft flesh in his fingers, Crowley forces Azirpahale’s legs to part more, wiggling as far into the space as he can, finally giving up on his own hard-as-granite-dick and thrusting into the side of the throne, the metal cold against his over-heated skin.

Using one hand, the demon gently tilts Aziraphale’s dick to the side, thrusting his tongue as far into his mate as possible as Aziraphale squeaks and moans above him. Getting an idea, Crowley suddenly unhinges his jaw even more, allowing his forked tongue to continue to push into Aziraphale and swallowing down his mate’s dick, using his snake-like jaw to draw both Efforts as far into his mouth as possible. Crowley growls, shifting on his haunches, reaching down and tugging at his throbbing cock, coating his fingers with his own pre-cum as he pumps himself in time with the pulsing of his mate’s wonderful, slick walls.

Crowley can feel his own release edging to the surface and he reluctantly wills it back down, instead choosing to angle his head and sucking at the delicious juices sliding from Aziraphale’s wet cunt.

A smirk pulls at his lips as he suddenly brings his hand upwards, abandoning his throbbing dick and presses his slick fingers into Aziraphale’s pussy, dressing the walls with his pre-cum and spit. He twists his fingers in time with his tongue, attacking all the sensitive places that he knows will have his husband seeing stars in no time.

“ _Ahh_ —Sir—“

His angel mewls, head thrown back as his body jerks, once, against the pleasure, slipping half-way down the seat from the force.

“Sorry, s-sorry.” Aziraphale is quick to settle down again, doe eyes blinking down at Crowley as the demon allows him to slide up the seat of the throne again, taking a second to quickly pinch his mate’s jiggling thigh in-between his dull claws. “Crowley, _oh—_ “

“Are you close, love?” Crowley asks, lifting his head with one last swipe of his tongue. “Are you-you burning with need, with want? Do you want me to flip you over, fuck you against the side of my throne as you scream my name?”

Aziraphale sobs. “Yes, yes, please Sir, _pleasepleaseplease—_ “

Suddenly rising up to his full height, Crowley, using a bit of demonic strength, carefully but with force pulls Aziraphale so that the blonde is sitting up straight, his arms raised above him as he pants. Invisible ropes appear to reach down, holding up the submissive’s arms in place, allowing Crowley to take a half-step back and admire the view.

Aziraphale keens at the new angle, tilting his head and exposing his marked up neck, the pale skin littered with bite marks and hickies. He tries to tug on the restraints, a whine of pleasure slipping at his lips, but gives up after a second, slumping down. Crowley licks his lips at the sight, tasting his mate hot on his tongue and he can feel his eyes slit further in desire.

“Color?”

It takes a second, but Aziraphale manages to whimper out a soft “G-Green. Green.”

Crowley reaches out, gently brushing his mate’s sweaty, golden curls from his eyes. Aziraphale leans into the touch with a sigh.

“Good, baby, such a good mate you are.”

Then Crowley is pulling back, snapping his fingers to tighten the restraints, pulling Aziraphale up so that the angel has no choice but to sit straight, his small, thick cock standing at attention as well. Crowley reaches down, twisting his wrist once against his husband’s tight balls and pumping his fingers into his still leaking cunt at the same time. The submissive grits his teeth, forcing his body to not jerk into the pleasureful touch as his whole being sparks.

“Ah, _ah—_ “

Crowley’s own hips jerk forward, however, seemingly against his will as the demon gives a low rumble of pleasure. His rock-hard dick smacks against Aziraphale’s legs as Crowley moves to stand in-front of him once again.

His submissive is gazing up at him with glassy eyes, pupils blown wide, almost completely covering up the normally gray-blue. The trust Crowley sees in the depth never fails to take his own breath away and the demon can’t stop himself from cooing. Aziraphale’s plump mouth is parted, chest heaving as he fights to stay still, even as Crowley leans down to gently nip along his jawline and behind his ear.

“Doing so good, sssweetnesssss.” Crowley whispers, nuzzling a soft blonde curl. “Just a little longer, I know you can do it.”

Frowning in concentration, Aziraphale gives a nod and Crowley releases the restraints just a little, finding the angle a bit too high for what he has planned. Aziraphale slumps in the seat, a mewl of pleasure and overstimulation slinking past his wet lips as the angel allows his Dominant to rearrange them.

Finally, Crowley stops, stepping to stand in-between Aziraphale’s quivering thighs, his mate at eye-level with his red and leaking cock.

Grabbing at his dick, Crowley alines Aziraphale’s mouth to the tip after giving it a firm pump, shivering in bliss.

“Suck.”

And Aziraphale does.

With a gusto that would be envied by the most experience porn star, the submissive stretches his neck forward, taking Crowley as far into his mouth as possible. Crowley groans, a growl shaking his frame as he feels Aziraphale’s warm, wet tongue drag along the underside, his throat clenching around the shaft as he deep throats. Gag reflect basically non-existent (being an immortal being did have it’s perks at times), Aziraphale has no problem allowing Crowley to fuck his mouth, the demon giving up at staying still and begins to thrust.

He slams into Aziraphale’s open mouth, reaching down with both hands and holding his mate’s head in place by his hair.

Not pulling necessarily, the red-head twists the short curls in-between his fingers, his hands gentle and loving even as his dick knocks against the back of Aziraphale’s throat again and again, the angel taking each harsh thrust with a pleased hum that nearly makes Crowley discorporate.

“So good, ssssso good and perfect and beautiful and-and mine, _mine_ , oh fuck, _fuckfuck_ , Aziraphale, love you, love you-you _so f-fucking much_ —“ Crowley is babbling, panting and hissing as he twists his hips, his throne squeaking under them. “Oh Go-Sata— _Somebod_ y—“

It takes a second but Crowley suddenly realizes that Aziraphale is completely still except for the bob of his head and the licking of his tongue.

This obedience, the way that his sub— his _wonderful, amazing Aziraphale_ —continues to follow his orders even when Crowley is literally fucking his brains out, is what finally sends the Dominant over the edge.

 _I can’t not do what I’m told._ Aziraphale had told him many years ago. Boy, was he right.

Crowley tries to give a pull on Aziraphale’s curls in warning but the angel nods him off, keeping Crowley’s cock in his mouth and down his throat as the Dom reaches his climax. Head spinning, the red-head screams out a gargled, growled version of his husband’s name, lower half jerking as he spills his seed down Aziraphale’s pulsing throat, the blonde swallowing down the load with an ease that would send a mere mortal to their grave.

Finally, Crowley starts to come down, his chest heaving as he slumps against the front of his throne, barely managing to hold himself upright. Below him, Aziraphale is struggling to catch the last drops of cum from the demon’s slowly deflating cock, nuzzling around the tip in small, kitten licks that causes Crowley’s legs to jerk in the aftershocks.

“G-Good boy.” Crowley rasps once he can control his tongue again, leaning down to press a quick, quivering kiss against Aziraphale’s sweaty forehead. “Such an amazing-amazing job, honey.”

“Sir—“ Aziraphale’s voice is high, needy, more of a whine than anything and Crowley’s cock gives a twitch in appreciation at the sound, already beginning to rise once more “Nngh—S-Sir, please, please—“

“Do you want to cum, beautiful?”

“ _Yes_! Yes, please— _please_ , I can’t- _can’t_ —“

Reaching down, Crowley grips Aziraphale hard, pulsing cock in his hand, swiping his thumb across the tip as his other hand trails even lower, coaxing open his submissive’s still slick folds with a gentle press of his fingers. His mate shakes, the restraints carefully giving way and allowing the blonde to reach out, gripping Crowley’s shoulders and biceps as he moans.

“Shh.” Crowley hisses, swirling both his hands at once, pumping deep into Aziraphale’s cunt as he milks his cock. “You can move now, darling, you can let go, I have you, I’ll always have you. You did so well, dove, so good for me. Always good, always perfect. My husssband.”

“C-Crowley, God, please-please—I can’t, I-I—“

“You can. You _can_ , love, just let go. Cum, baby.”

Surprisingly, Aziraphale, instead of finally allowing himself to get the release that he rightfully deserves, blinks up at Crowley, tears of overstimulation and pleasure trailing down his red cheeks. Cooing, Crowley leans down and swipes his tongue along the tears, the taste of salt harsh against his tastebuds, hands stilling their pumping as he slowly pulls back. Aziraphale cries out from the loss, both his cock and his pussy twitching and clenching around the place where Crowley’s fingers once were.

He steels his jaw, however, looking up into his mate confused, golden stare.

“Angel, what—“

“I-I need you, in me.” He swallows. “I need you to-to _fuck_ me, Sir. Please, please.”

Crowley’s eyes widen. “Oh! Okay, okay, sweetheart, shh, let me get you situated, alright? Hold on, shh.”

Suddenly understanding, Crowley is quick to flip them over, frowning when Aziraphale lets out a sob of desperation. Pressing soothing kisses against his submissive’s quivering back, Crowley carefully leans Aziraphale forward over the arm of the chair, conjugating a pillow to minimize the discomfort from the cold metal. Once his husband is in place, body fully wiggling, Crowley quickly coats his fingers with lube, taking a second to gently circle his husband’s tight, puckering hole.

“Do you want it this way, darling?” Crowley asks, reaching around and ghosting his hand over Aziraphale’s pulsing cunt. “Or do you want me to fuck you from the front?”

Aziraphale wiggles closer, breath coming in pants. “This-This way, please, Sir.”

Crowley nods, leaning back to his original spot and gently presses a slick finger into his mate’s hole, a groan getting ripped from his chest as Aziraphale sucks up the digit immediately. Taking a second to make sure that his husband is doing okay, Crowley quickly adds another finger, opening up Aziraphale with a few more pumps. Aziraphale is a moaning mess below him, body squirming as he is finally allowed to thrust down into the pillow.

“Almost ready, baby.” Crowley hisses, adding a third finger and stretching Aziraphale out with quick jerks of his wrist. “Just gotta-gotta make sure you’re ready. You’re doing so well, love, such a good boy. You’re so beautiful, my angel.”

All Aziraphale can do is sob in pleasure and Crowley finally decides that that’s enough.

With a snarl, he lubes up his now aching, hard cock, his refractory period even faster than normal at the scent and feel of his mate’s aroused body against his. Standing up to his full height, the demon carefully lines up his dick, pushing inside with a small thrust when Aziraphale jerks backwards.

He goes slow, feeling Aziraphale’s tight walls clamp around him as his submissive sucks him up. Crowley growls, fangs flashing as he snarls up at the ceiling, the pure and instinctive beast that always rages in his chest practically howling in pleasure as he finally, finally gets to claim what’s his once again.

“Mine.” He hisses once he’s buried at the hilt and draped against Aziraphale’s quivering and shaking back. “Mine.”

“Yours. Yours yours yours, _oh—_ “

“Color.” Crowley can barely see straight, the feel of his husband’s tight, clenching walls around his dick almost too much to bare.

“Green, so very, _very_ green, please Sir, p- _please_ move, I-I can’t—“

Azirpahale chokes on his sob, a loud scream of pleasure pushing at his chest as Crowley pulls almost all the way out and sinks back into his ass with a hard thrust. Once started, the Dominant doesn’t seem to be able to stop. He thrust into his mate with renewed strength, burying himself so deep into Azirpahale that the blonde is sure he’s going to become pinned to the very throne he lays on. Opening his legs wider, Aziraphale can’t help the long, drawn out moan that escapes, finally jerking his own hips upwards and meeting his husband’s thrust with powerful ones of his own.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, ah._ ” He’s panting, high pitched and needy, the sound going an octave higher when suddenly Crowley slams hard against his prostate. “ _Ah, gah—_ “

“Angel, _ngk_ , feel-feel ssss-so good—“

Crowley, himself, is a snarling mess. His eyes are mere gold slits, closed in slated bliss, fangs gently sinking into every inch of creamy skin he can see. One of his now clawed hands reaches out to hold himself up, the other alternating between gripping Aziraphale’s soft waist possessively and reaching around to tug on his mate’s cock, milking it in-between pumps into Aziraphale’s pussy. 

The different sensations is almost as maddening as they are wonderful and the submissive can’t seem to decide if he wants to thrust up into Crowley’s animalistic dick or down into his mate’s fingers. That, along with the combination of Crowley hitting his sweet spot, over and over and over again, is enough to drive Aziraphale almost mad.

But all he knows is that he needs to cum.

Right now.

“Gonna-gonna—Sir, _Crowley_ —“

Crowley seems to understand, however, because on the next thrust downwards the red-head brings his head down, hot breath ghosting over Aziraphale’s earlobe. His hips start to circle in smaller jerking movement now, the demon choosing to only pull out a few inches before quickly snapping forward, the sound of skin against skin ringing in the large room.

“Cum.” Crowley orders.

Aziraphale does, eyes rolling back as Crowley sinks himself down to his full length, pushing in as far as physically possibly. He rolls his hips, twisting them with tiny, jerking movements, cumming himself for the second time that night. He fills up Aziraphale’s ass, feels his own seed sink into his angel’s skin, spill from the sides and dribble down the leg of the throne.

The cum, hot and thick, brands Aziraphale as Crowley’s for the millionth time since they got together and that thought alone is enough to nearly send Crowley to an unnecessary grave. 

He sinks back into his mortal body after a second, however, forcing himself to stay still and watch as his husband completely falls apart underneath him.

The angel is drooling, mouth slack and had thrown back, almost hitting Crowley in the nose as the demon brings his lips down, pressing sweet kisses against his exposed Adam’s Apple. Aziraphale’s entire body is shaking, wiggling against Crowley’s and he would almost be concerned if not for the practically ear-shattering shriek of pleasure causing Aziraphale’s chest to rumble.

Good thing Crowley invested in those sound-proof walls after all.

The seat and pillow underneath him is quickly soaked with cum, both from Aziraphale’s male and female climax and Crowley quickly dips a finger downwards, catching the delicious juices on his pointer and sucking it off with a loud slurp of his forked tongue. The beast inside growls in possessive pleasure.

Finally, Aziraphale floats back down, falling slack against the sticky and cum filled seat of the throne as he pants, body shivering in aftershocks. His eyes, when Crowley carefully pulls away and snaps them both clean, are glassed over in love and submission. Crowley lets out a small rumble at the sight, gently maneuvering them so that Aziraphale is propped up against Crowley’s chest, his head resting against the demon’s collarbone.

They are silent and still for a few minutes, the only sounds being their combined breathing and the muffled sounds of traffic from the street down below.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Crowley finally whispers, ducking his head down to gently nuzzle into the blonde curls, breathing in his mate’s sweet scent. “You with me or are you floating?”

Aziraphale makes a small, almost silent humming sound, a signal that he’s almost completely into subspace and the Dominant feels a protective fire rage in his chest. Pressing another kiss against his husband’s forehead, the demon whispers a quick “gonna stand up now, love” before he’s carrying his semi-aware mate toward the bathroom, Aziraphale cuddling against his neck. Crowley, suddenly remembering the roast still sitting on the floor, snaps his free hand behind his back, transferring the bag into the fridge for tomorrow.

“I think a bath is in order.” Crowley says once he gets to the bathroom, more to himself than Aziraphale, whose blue eyes have slipped shut. “Then I can heat up some leftovers and we can watch a movie. Yess, sounds like a good plan if you ask me. Okay darling, I’m going to set you down real fast, sit tight for a second while I start the bath.”

Aziraphale, his wonderful and perfect sub, only fusses a bit as he’s gently lowered to his kneeling mat, the familiar soft cushion helping to ease some anxiety as he slowly pops one lovely eye open. Crowley smiles down at him, reaching out with one hand to smooth back his hair while he uses the other to turn on the bath water, making sure that it’s not too hot before adding the bubbles. Once the water reaches a temperature to Crowley’s liking, the demon quickly scoops his mate back into his arms, lowering them both into the streaming tub.

Aziraphale, now a little more aware and responsive, gives a pleased hum at the water, sinking down further into the suds and Crowley’s strong arms.

“Feels good, sweetness?” Crowley asks.

The angel nods, allowing his husband to gently get his curls wet, blinking away the water when it sticks to his lashes. “Y-yes, Sir. Feels wonderful.”

Lathering Aziraphale’s hair up with his shampoo, Crowley messages his mate’s scalp, smoothing his hands into the soft locks over and over again, untangling knots as he goes. Aziraphale is slack in his arms the whole time, only tilting his chin upwards when Crowley lightly taps his chin, lips pulled in a pleased smile.

Crowley’s chest aches at the sight and he has to take a second to gently, sweetly press adoring kisses against his submissive’s cheeks and temples, feeling Aziraphale wiggle closer in response.

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you too, darling, more than every star in the Universe.”

Washing Aziraphale is easily Crowley’s favorite part of taking a bath and the demon spares no joy this time. Grabbing a washcloth and his soap bar, Crowley lathers the fabric, squeezing out the extra water before carefully swiping it down his mate’s sides and neck, Aziraphale slowly tilting his head to allow Crowley better access and the Dom presses a kiss to his shoulder in thanks. The rest of his body is cleaned with the same care, Crowley pressing his lips against his mate’s glistening skin with each swipe of the washcloth.

Normally, Aziraphle would reciprocate the effort, but with how deep he is in subspace and with the exhausting scene that just took place, Crowley tastes no bitter feelings as he quickly cleans himself off once he’s done with Aziraphale. 

Once they are both clean and the water has started to cool, the demon snaps them out of the tub and completely dry. Leading his mate down the hall, Crowley ushers Aziraphale into their bed, lifting the covers and allowing the angel to slip underneath, an adorable yawn stretching the blonde’s jaw.

“Hungry, angel?”

Aziraphale blinks, settling against his fluffy pillows. “Yes, Sir.”

“Anything in particular, baby?”

"Something edible, would b-be preferred, dear.”

With a small laugh, Crowley grabs a dark red shirt for himself from his drawers, pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants after a second of thought. It does get chilly at night now and since he isn’t going to be under the covers with his warm husband until he makes sure Aziraphale get’s fed, he might as well indulge just a little bit. Snatching a shirt for his sub, Crowley carefully slides the soft fabric over Aziraphale’s head, allowing his mate to slide his arms through the holes. Aziraphale reaches out once settled, now aware enough to press a some-what clumsy peck against Crowley’s hand.

Crowley smiles, returning the favor and clicking on the TV as he hands Aziraphale the remote. “I’ll be right back, love. Pick out a movie while I’m gone.”

Aziraphale sighs happily. “Of course, Sir. Disney alright?”

“Whatever you want, dove.”

 _You’re gonna be asleep before the first act ends anyways._ Crowley thinks, heart warming. _Always are._

Slipping out of the room as his mate starts to flip through their Netflix account, the demon quickly makes his way to the kitchen. He flips open the fridge, blinking in the harsh light and grabs a container from last night, the leftover chicken casserole heating up with a snap. Shaking his hand out from the heat, Crowley transfers the food onto a new plate, grabbing a mug of tea from the now miraculously hot kettle on his way out.

“Okay, angel, I got some food for you—“ Crowley starts to say but stops abruptly, his heart practically bursting with love. “Oh, _my darling_. . .”

Aziraphale, still propped up against the pillows, is sound asleep, chest rising and falling. Snapping the still steaming food and drink back to the kitchen for now, Crowley circles around, coming up to Aziraphale’s side and carefully lowering his mate fully onto the bed, fluffing the angel’s pillows in just the way Crowley knows he likes it. Once his husband is situated, Crowley flicks off the lamp on his side, the room getting plunged into a semi-gray darkness.

Slipping under the covers on his side of the bed, the demon carefully tugs Aziraphale into his arms, wrapping his body around the angel, spooning him from behind. His entire mate smells like him, from the inside-out and Crowley can’t stop the pleased rumble he lets out as he sniffs the air, nuzzling into the soft curls at the base of Aziraphale’s neck. Curling his arms around the blonde’s waist, Crowley takes a second to Will his lamp to snap off with a small pop, the darkness surrounding them like a thick curtain.

Crowley is out within seconds, holding Aziraphale close as both angel and demon slip further into a deep and well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with the ending sentence but eh, I feel like I've put this fic off long enough lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing. ;D


End file.
